


too much love, too much worry

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari terpanas di musim panas. Shoko sudah berniat untuk membeli semangka dan L-elf menggagalkan rencananya. Lalu, sekarang apa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much love, too much worry

**"too much love, too much worry"**

**Kakumeiki Valvarve © Ichiro Oukochi**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise**

**au fanfic by** **sugirusetsuna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Bisa tidak jangan memikirkannya?"_

L-elf menghentikan aktifitas menyeruput kopinya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Hari itu hari rabu, ketika pria berumur tak lebih dari dua puluh empat tahun itu melewati sebuah kedai kopi kecil tak jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Entah kenapa kedua irisnya seakan tertarik dengan interior yang mengintip malu dari balik jendela kaca kedai kopi tersebut. Bahkan L-elf sempat mengucapkan salam pada salah satu pot berisi kaktus mungil yang ikut mendongak dari balik jendela kaca, seolah menyadari kehadiran pria itu. L-elf berpikir kedai kopi tersebut memiliki daya tarik tersediri. Bagaimana mungilnya bangunan kedai kopi itu dengan barisan pot berisi kaktus yang seakan menyambutnya dari pintu masuk. Saat itu tanpa L-elf sadari ia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perjalannya yang sempat tertunda—dan berjanji akan mengunjungi kopi tersebut tiga hari kemudian.

Tiga hari kemudian adalah hari minggu. Hari di mana musim panas mencapai titik terpanas di tahun ini dan semangka menjadi buah yang paling dicari-cari seolah merupakan penyambung kehidupan di keesokan hari. Ketika L-elf mengiriminya _e-mail_ berisi ajakan mengunjungi sebuah kedai kopi yang katanya tak jauh dari tempat pria tersebut bekerja, saat itu Shoko sudah mengkhayal berapa banyak kira-kira semangka yang harus ia beli sepulang mengajar nanti sebagai persedian hingga tiga hari ke depan. Namun, satu _e-mail_ mengubah segalanya, karena tiga hari kemudian Shoko dan L-elf duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai kopi mungil.

Shoko dengan _ice coffee_ -nya dan L-elf dengan _black coffee_ -nya. Shoko sempat ingin memprotes pilihan pria tersebut, mengingat cuaca yang begitu-oh-ya-ampun-aku-rasa-aku-bisa-terbakar, namun hal tersebut diurungkannya takkala mengingat bahwa kopi merupakan belahan jiwa L-elf, sedangkan ia?

_"Bisa tidak kau melupakannya?"_

Kali ini Shoko ikut menghentikan aktifitas jemarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk memencet tombol-tombol ponselnya. Kedua iris klorofilnya melirik ke arah pria yang duduk di hadapannya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gelas minumannya. Isinya masih setengah, belum waktunya untuk mengisinya penuh kembali, namun entah mengapa wanita itu merasa ingin mengisinya saat itu juga, pokoknya segera beranjak barang semenit dari kursi ini pikirnya.

_"Apa aku masih kurang bagimu?"_

Seketika itu juga L-elf tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk kecil. Jemari kirinya terulur meraih kotak tisu yang berada di ujung meja. Pria itu mengerling ke arah Shoko sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah meja kayu bercat putih di hadapannya.

_"Kita akhiri saja semua ini."_

L-elf Karlstein dan Sashinami Shoko saling beradu pandang detik itu juga. Lavender dan klorofil bertemu di antara _black coffee_ dan _ice coffee_ yang sudah tak lagi penuh.

Hening.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara gebrakan meja dan langkah kaki terburu-buru menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Gemerincing lonceng yang terpasang pada pintu kedai kopi itu bergoyang.

Suasana kembali hening.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari terpanas di musim panas. Shoko sudah berniat untuk membeli semangka dan L-elf menggagalkan rencananya. Lalu, sekarang apa? Menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang—atau mungkin mantan, kekasih yang sialnya duduk tepat di samping mereka.

Disaat hubungan keduanya tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja.

 _Oh_ , ayolah.

Sashinami Shoko memijit-mijit keningnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut, ditambah keheningan di antara mereka yang tak juga dapat beringsut.

L-elf menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat kegelisahan terpancar dari wajah gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, yang mau tidak mau ikut menularinya. Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencananya, tujuan awalnya, sampai ketika sepasang kekasih datang dan bertengkar hebat. Pria itu sempat berpikir, kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat pagi ini? L-elf kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ja—"

"Ja—"

"Kau duluan."

"Kau saja yang duluan."

"Tidak, tidak, kau saja L-elf."

Kemudian hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Siapa yang bertanya,"

Lalu kembali hening.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

L-elf menatap kedua bolamata seteduh pepohonan itu dengan pandangan lurus.  
"...semuanya."

Sashinami Shoko balas memandangi pria tersebut dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat L-elf terjemahi. Ekspresi yang membuat L-elf merasa cemas. Ekspresi yang membuat L-elf ingin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Ekspresi yang membuat L-elf ingin memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau sudah melupakannya."

L-elf mendengarkan.

"Aku hanya..." Shoko menghentikan kalimatnya seketika, klorofilnya beralih pandang dari kedua manik lavender tersebut ke arah cangkir _black coffee_ milik sang pria yang sudah tak lagi hangat.

L-elf masih mendengarkan, namun tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan ketidaktenangan yang terpahat di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya... berpikir kalau selama ini kau tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Dan kembali hening.

"Shoko, aku sudah melupakannya."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Lalu kenapa kita menjalin hubungan ini?"

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, L-elf."

"Lalu, kenapa aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

"Itu karena kau men—"

Shoko terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau mengabaikanku." Ucap Shoko yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikkan.  
"...dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

L-elf menghela napas berat. "Maafkan aku." Kali ini ia berucap dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Pria itu menatap Shoko dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan—yang ditatap jadi serba salah. Melihat prianya bersikap seperti ini membuat ia menjadi tak sampai hati. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata sang kekasih membuat kemarahan Shoko perlahan memudar.

Gadis itu tidak pernah dan, tidakkan pernah membenci pria tersebut. Ia terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan sejak dulu, ketika L-elf hanya mengenalnya sebatas nama dan menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar kenalan. Bahkan, disaat pria itu hanya memandang ke arah satu wanita. Shoko hanya akan bersedih dan terus mencintainya.

"Tidak," gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"...seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak, ini semua salahku." Bantah L-elf cepat.

"Padahal aku kekasihmu, tapi aku malah seperti tidak mengenalimu." Shoko tersenyum lemah.  
"...kau hanya sibuk bekerja, kau tidak kemana-mana, tapi aku terlalu takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku."

L-elf meraih jemari Shoko dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.  
"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ya, aku tahu..." gadis itu berucap sembari balas menggengam jemari pria tersebut  
"...tapi kau adalah pria yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janji makan malam kita seminggu lalu di saat aku sudah berdandan sangat cantik—oh kau tidak tahu betapa cantiknya aku malam itu." sambung Shoko diiring kekehan kecil.

L-elf tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tapi aku tetap tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya... mengerjakan sedikit pekerjaan yang tak sengaja kulewatkan di kantor." Kemudian pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya ragu-ragu.

Sashinami Shoko mengerutkan keningnya seolah tak terima dengan pernyataan pria tersebut. L-elf mengenali betul ekspresi ini. Ekspresi yang berhasil membuat L-elf menyesali deretan kosakata yang sebelumnya telah ia lontarkan kepada sang gadis.

" _Oke_ aku salah, maafkan aku." Serunya cepat sebelum Shoko sempat membuka suara.

Shoko mengehela napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Sejujurnya ia sempat kesal beberapa detik yang lalu, namun melihat betapa L-elf sangat—amat—berusaha untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, sukses melunturkan kekesalannya itu.

L-elf yang dikenalinya merupakan seorang pria dingin, minim kosakata dan egois bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu pengertian seperti ini. Kapan lagi kalau bukan saat ini. Kapan lagi!

Diam-diam putri tunggal keluarga Sashinami itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah."

"Tidak marah."

"Benar, ternyata marah."

"L-elf kau menggenggam tanganku terlalu kuat."

"Aku akan terus menguatkan genggamanku sampai kau tidak Lagi marah padaku."

"Tapi aku tidak marah, _ih_!"

Kemudian mereka terdiam beberapa saat dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama sembari membayangkan betapa konyolnya tingkah mereka saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

* * *

L-ELF WHY U SO OOC? /mati/  
_Oh_ _hai_ semuanya, apa kabar? /krik/


End file.
